PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Continued support is requested for a training program in Viral Oncology at Duke University Medical Center. The program has been funded since 1975 and this is a request for renewal for the seventh term of the program. Funds are requested for the support of 3 predoctoral trainees and 5 postdoctoral trainees. The participating faculty consists of 21 members of Duke University Medical Center, many of whom have primary or secondary appointments in the Department of Molecular Genetics and Microbiology. The additional participating faculty have appointments in the Departments of Medicine, Pediatrics, Neurosurgery, Surgery, Pharmacology and Cancer Biology, or Population Health Sciences. The research interests of the participating faculty range from basic molecular genetic studies of virus replication and virus/host interactions, to the study of viral and cellular oncogene action, the immunology and molecular virology of the human immunodeficiency virus as a cancer-predisposing virus and the use of viruses in approaches to the treatment of human malignancies. The research program has proven to be an effective training basis for both predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees. The predoctoral program involves four semesters of academic work followed by a preliminary examination. Upon successful completion of these requirements, full time research occupies the remainder of the training program. The postdoctoral training program is focused on full time research in the participating laboratories. Both the predoctoral and the postdoctoral program are enhanced by departmental and program seminar series of various types as well as a virology journal club, monthly works in progress meetings for participating laboratories and two annual minisymposia, one in the fall on ?Viral Oncology and AIDS Malignancy? and one in the spring on ?Pathogenic Human Viruses. These activities foster communication between members of the program, and with other students and faculty at Duke, to the ultimate benefit of not only the trainees but the institution in general. Trainees are also provided with a wealth of career and professional development training and opportunities. These include training in grant writing, scientific presentation, career mentoring by dedicated faculty advising committees and an external advisory committee, and integration with a network of VOTG alumni now over 200 strong across the landscape of the biomedical research enterprise.